The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum and given the cultivar name of ‘Cherry Truffle’. Sedum is in the family Crassulaceae. Sedum ‘Cherry Truffle’ originated from a planned cross between an unnamed proprietary, unpatented Sedum telephium seedling and Sedum telephium PP5, another proprietary, unpatented plant. The new cultivar is planned as an accent for the landscape that is of medium height with strong stems that won't fall over.
Compared to Sedum telephium PP5, the new cultivar is larger with a better crown and with a larger inflorescence.
Compared to Sedum ‘Raspberry Truffle’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,755), the new variety is larger with a broader habit that more quickly forms multiple crowns and with leaves that are purple black rather than purple brown.
This new and unique Sedum is distinguished by:                1. pink flowers in large inflorescences,        2. purple black leaves in summer with cut leaf margins,        3. two-toned olive and purple leaves in the spring,        4. strongly upright stems,        5. and a medium, clumping habit.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.